


Enfants indomptés, et indomptables

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Dressrosa, Pre-Dressrosa, Punk Hazard Arc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: C'était un rejeton des neiges, Trafalgar Law. Il avait les mains froides et le cœur assorti, mais souvent du thé ou la fourrure d'un ami pour se réchauffer. Avec l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, il fallait plutôt prendre garde à ne pas se brûler, tant leurs souriresflamboyaient.Petit recueil d'écrits courts sur Law et nos pirates favoris.





	1. L'indécision

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Voilà un petit recueil de rien _du tout_ car j'aime Trafalgar Law, et l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, et leurs interactions complètement délirantes, car, hé, on parle du _Chapeau de Paille_. Law est foutu, _period_.  
>  Bonne lecture !

 

L’après-midi, somme toute, s’était bien passé – quoique chaudement – jusqu’à ce que le cuistot se propose de concocter breuvages alcoolisés et autres infusions de fruits exotiques (pour rafraichir les dames).  
  
« Yo, Traffy, tu veux boire quoi ?  
– Du _sang_. »  
  
Nico Robin avait ri fort discrètement, et leur adorable médecin de bord, _pleuré_.  
  
« Heiiiin ?! »  
  
Imperturbable, Trafalgar Law avait observé les visages de l’équipage au Chapeau de Paille se décomposer très, _très_ lentement. Lorsque Luffy lui demanda – l’air tout à fait sérieux – s’il était un _vampire_ , Trafalgar n’aurait su dire s’il le trouvait stupide ou franchement attendrissant.

 


	2. Les taquineries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, franchement, vous ne pouvez pas me convaincre que Trafalgar J'adore-Trop-les-Ninjas Law est pas un putain de _sale gosse_. Bonne lecture !

 

« J'te parle plus ! »

En vérité, personne ne prenait Luffy au sérieux : qui pouvait se targuer de le faire taire plus de cinq secondes ? Du reste, Trafalgar _adorait_ le faire tourner en bourrique (une soi-disant vengeance personnelle, mais _personne_ n'était dupe).

« Ah bon ? »

Usopp soupira si fort qu'il décoiffa le petit renne dans ses bras.

« NON !  
– Tu viens de me répondre, là. »

Trafalgar Law coula un regard entendu au reste de l'équipage, parfaitement fier de lui, tandis que leur capitaine, lui, _fulminait_.

(Est-ce que ces deux-là avaient bel et bien sept ans d'écart ? Très peu probable, selon divers spécialistes.)

 


	3. L'embarras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un titre alternatif à ce chapitre pourrait tout à fait être _GAY PANIC_ , en vrai. Bonne lecture !

 

« Hé, Traffy. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. »

Franchement, Trafalgar D. Water Law s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à une confession semi-alcoolisée du légendaire Roronoa Zoro, en ce tiède soir de fête.

Sans ciller – il avait une réputation à tenir, bon sang – Law s'enquit :

« _Hm_ , et pourquoi ça ? »

Le bougre lui coula un regard en biais, pas dupe du tout.

« Ça fait plaisir au capitaine, voilà _pourquoi_. »

De passage – pour remplir les chopes des dames, et, l'air de rien, celle de Roronoa : « Voilà pour Mr. Cactus. – Ta gueule, le cuistot. » – Sanji ajouta, presque _tendrement_ :

« Et ça te rend moins moche, aussi. »

Là-dessus, Trafalgar s'étrangla carrément avec son grog à la cerise. Pour sûr, ce foutu équipage au Chapeau de Paille aurait sa _peau_.

 


	4. L'abandon (aux enfants-soleil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law les aime tellement qu'il s'est même dégoté un chapeau _en paille_ (bon, OK, c'est du bambou) dans le chapitre 917, elle est pas belle la vie ? Bonne lecture !

 

En toute franchise, si Trafalgar Law n'avait pas tenu à présenter convenablement son cher équipage à Luffy et le reste de sa clique de pirates complètement dégénérés, c'était pour une raison très simple. Il n'avait fallu au docteur que quelques _jours_ pour comprendre que personne, **_personne_** ne pouvait échapper au Chapeau de Paille.

« Bepo ! Prends-moi sur tes épaules ! Allez, s'teuplait ! »

Ces sales gosses-là vous grimpaient au cœur, sans prévenir, et une fois confortablement installés, faisaient comme _à la maison_.

« Hé, p'tit gars, tu tiens l'coup ? Oh, Nami, tu veux bien ramener un truc à grailler au pingouin ? J'crois qu'il a trop bu.  
– Tu veux dire que _tu_ l'as embarqué dans un concours de boisson, hein ? _Sans m'inviter_ ? »

Ces foutus pirates s'écrasaient dans votre âme comme une pluie d'astéroïdes, et voilà, il était trop _tard,_ c'était à la vie, à la mort.

« Shachi ! Usopp ! Bon sang, descendez de cet arbre, vous allez vous casser quelque chose ! »

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait _pas du tout_ besoin de les présenter convenablement pour que tous ces crétins notoires s'entendent _à merveille_.

(Et, en toute franchise, Trafalgar Law était _raide dingue_ de cette troupe de joyeux lurons.)

 


	5. Epilogue : Le manque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais pas prévu de continuer ce recueil après le quatrième chapitre, mais ça vous a plu, alors, voilà, un petit épilogue ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bonne lecture~

 

De coutume, Trafalgar Law appréciait la tendre compagnie du silence. Ça lui rappelait Rosinante, et lui permettait souvent d'ordonner le foutras dans sa caboche (ou dans son cœur – _présumé,_ merci bien – parfois un peu canaille).

Mais là, ce foutu silence le rendait _dément_.

« Bah alors, capitaine ! Toujours pas couché ? »

Question rhétorique ; tout le monde _savait_ que le bougre avait le sommeil rare.

« Chapeau de Paille te manque, pas vrai ?  
– Tu _parles_. Zou est plus tranquille sans lui. »

Du reste, c'était la _stricte_ vérité.

« C'est marrant qu'tu dises _ça_ , parce que Nico Robin m'a dit que tu dors vachement mieux quand Luffy dort avec toi ! »

Shachi se prit une raclée _mémorable_ , mais faire rougir bêtement l'inflexible Trafalgar D. Water Law ? _Bon sang_ , ça n'avait pas de prix.

 


End file.
